Computers have been networked to exchange data between them for decades. One network, the Internet, comprises a vast number of computers and computer networks interconnected through communication channels. In general, computers are made aware of other computers by referencing a domain name server or some other server that is aware of a number of interconnected devices. However, these servers require the interconnected computers to be fixed in space. As an example, when a portable computing device moves from one geographical location to another, its Internet Protocol address could change.